happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cute But Psycho as Hell
Cute But Psycho as Hell is a HTFF episode from season 83. Summary Ginger Vanilla/Honey meets Huggly at a park, however he isn't interested on the latter's "puppy-eyed" look, making Huggly angry and try to kill him. Fortunately, Oak Nut and Shiny Twinkle are trying to ruin Huggly's plan and take him down. Roles Starring roles * Ginger Vanilla/Honey * Huggly Featuring roles * Oak Nut * Shiny Twinkle * Brushy * Ellie Appearances * Daisy * Mime * Roseate * Flaky * Sniffles * Raymond * Petunia * Arac * Flippy * Lucy Clover Plot At a park, Ginger goes jogging and listens to emo music, while Huggly sits on the ground while waiting for someone who will get attracted by him. Ginger looks at him and stops running as Huggly shows him his "puppy eyes", however he doesn't adore him and just gives him 10 cents. Ginger continues jogging, so Huggly becomes angry and he makes a plan to kill Ginger. Oak, who saw the situation from a tree, becomes surprised and goes to Lucy Clover's treehouse, but he only sees Shiny Twinkle playing video games and sitting on a bean bag chair there. He tells her about Ginger going to be killed by Huggly, however Shiny Twinkle doesn't like Ginger because she thinks that he is lame and boring. Oak then gets angry and pulls her tail, then he takes Shiny Twinkle to the park. When they both arrive at the park, nobody else is there, except for Ellie and Brushy who are seen playing chess. Oak walks up to them and asks them about Ginger, but they're both confused at his question. Ellie says that she found a map on the ground, so she gives him the map. Oak looks at it. There are some red X marks at several places (school, town, restaurant, swimming pool and Flippy's house). Shiny Twinkle thinks that the red X marks mean that Huggly will set some traps at the places where Ginger will pass by. Oak agrees with her and gets ready to go to school, but before they leave, Brushy gives Shiny Twinkle a paper. She takes it and sees it. There are some plans on the paper involving killing Ginger: #Show puppy-eyes to someone and distract him/her. → Doesn't work! >:( #Throw stinky bombs at Ginger. Or put wild dogs inside Ginger's locker. #'Give Ginger a black cat and the bad luck will kill him.' #Put some sleeping pills in coffee at a restaurant (without anyone noticing it). #Put piranhas inside swimming pool. #Make Flippy flip out when Ginger comes inside. And I will laugh so hard if he die. HAHAHAHAHA!!! >:D Shiny Twinkle puts the paper inside her chest and flies to the school along with Oak. Meanwhile at school, Huggly puts several wild dogs inside Ginger's locker and gets ready to throw some stinky bombs to Ginger, who walks into the hallway. While he's waiting for the moment, Oak quickly throws a coin to the floor, making Ginger take it and Huggly's stinky bombs to miss. The stinky bombs bounce on a trampoline and smash Huggly, making him stinky and smell like dog food. Shiny Twinkle opens Ginger's locker, causing the wild dogs to come out and attack Huggly because of his smells. Ginger looks at the situation and shrugs, then he grabs a bottle of water inside his locker and drinks it. After that, he continues jogging. Huggly is lucky to survive from the wild dogs' attacks but he got some bad injuries on his whole body, so he becomes angry and goes to town for his next plans, though he's being followed by Oak and Shiny Twinkle. Meanwhile at town, Petunia and Roseate are seen buying dresses and make-ups from "Girly Shop", then Ginger passes by the girls. Petunia swoons, however Roseate just shrugs and walks away. Huggly is ready to give a black cat to Ginger, but when he gives the black cat to Ginger, he takes it and pets it. A piano falls from nowhere. Shiny Twinkle sees the piano and quickly becomes a dog. She barks at Ginger, making him run away and the black cat get scared, then the black cat jumps into Huggly's face and scratches it. Huggly throws the black cat into a wall, however the piano falls into Huggly instead of Ginger. He gets really angry at and jealous of Ginger, then Huggly walks into a restaurant, with Oak and Shiny Twinkle still following him. At a restaurant, Ginger takes a break and sits on a chair. Daisy walks up to him and Ginger orders some coffee. While Daisy goes to the coffee machine to make some coffee, Huggly sneaks up and puts some sleeping pills inside the coffee. Daisy grabs the coffee and gives it to Ginger. When he drinks the coffee, Oak throws Arac at Ginger. Arac smiles at Ginger but Ginger smashes him with a table, car and signpost. Arac has been smashed to death. Ginger walks away and pays the bills. Huggly is now angry that his plans are failed, then he throws the cup of coffee into the floor but his feet get burned by the coffee. Shiny Twinkle and Oak walk to a swimming pool, without noticing that Huggly sees them both. At the swimming pool, Sniffles and Raymond are playing in the pool, Mime works as a lifeguard and Flaky tries to be brave. Ginger walks to the swimming pool and is ready to swim, however Huggly sliently puts piranhas inside the pool. Huggly then leaves and waits for the moment as the piranhas get hungry and swim to Sniffles and Raymond. The piranhas eat them both alive, however Raymond is still alive and swimming away. Mime, seeing Raymond with bad injuries, quickly helps her but gets slipped by an empty can then gets impaled by Flaky's quills. Flaky screams and accidentally pushes Ginger into the swimming pool. Huggly is surprised and happy to see his plan ending in a success. However, Oak and Shiny Twinkle swim in the swimming pool and pull the giant cork there, causing a whirlpool and everything in there to get sucked into it (along with Raymond, Flaky and the piranhas). Ginger survived from the whirlpool and once again, Huggly gets angrier and more jealous. He stomps the ground, however the water splash launches him into the sky then he falls to the ground. Ginger walks to Flippy's house while Oak and Shiny Twinkle are following him as well as Huggly. At Flippy's house, Oak and Shiny Twinkle arrive first before Ginger. They both get tired and sit on a couch. A watery sound is heard from the kitchen. Shiny Twinkle goes there, however there are no sounds anymore and Huggly is there instead. Huggly smashes Shiny Twinkle's head with a brick. Oak hears the loud smash and goes to the source. He's shocked to find Shiny Twinkle laying on the floor but Huggly smashes Oak's head with the brick. Ginger, who is late to Flippy's house, goes to the living room. He sits on the couch and watches gothic romance movies. Flippy walks up to him, but a bucket of red paint is splashed on him. Ginger, shocked, looks at him, Flippy almost flipping out. However, Lucy walks to Flippy and says that he promised to give her a turtle pet, so Flippy doesn't end up flipping out and pretends to not remember it. Huggly, who is now filled with wrath and envy, comes out from the kitchen and angrily approaches Ginger. Ginger didn't expect that Huggly followed him all day. Huggly brings Shiny Twinkle and Oak, who are trapped in a bird cage, and shows it to them all. Ginger, Lucy and Flippy are surprised at what Huggly brought. Huggly laughs evily. When Flippy pretends to remember what Lucy said, she gives him her puppy-eyed look which is much cuter than Huggly's. Huggly gets disgusted by her "puppy eyes", then Ginger gets an idea and tells Lucy that he will give her a jar of peppermint candies if she keeps being puppy-eyed. Lucy agrees with him and shows him her "puppy eyes". Huggly gets more disgusted and nauseous. Shiny Twinkle tells Lucy that she will give her a basket of blueberry muffins, so Lucy keeps being puppy-eyed, then Huggly vomits. He throws up his heart and dies. Oak grabs a hairpin from his tail and uses it to unlock the cage's lock. The cage is opened, and Oak and Shiny Twinkle come out. They're both happy that their plan to take Huggly down is successful and they managed to save Ginger. Lucy stops being puppy-eyed and she tells her friends as well as Flippy that they're all going give her what they said (a pet turtle, a jar of peppermint candies and a basket of blueberry muffins). They all sigh in relief. At the end of the episode, Lucy eats some blueberry muffins along with Flippy, Ginger and Shiny Twinkle while Oak plays football with Huggly's corpse. Moral "Stay calm and keep smiling." Deaths # Arac is smashed to death by Ginger. # Sniffles gets eaten alive by piranhas. # Mime gets slipped by an empty can then gets impaled on Flaky's quills. # Raymond, Flaky and the piranhas get sucked into the whirlpool. # Huggly vomits to death. Injuries # Huggly gets attacked by wild dogs, his face gets scratched by a black cat, his feet get burned by coffee, and a water splash launches him into the sky and he falls to the ground after that. # Oak and Shiny Twinkle are smashed by a brick that was held by Huggly. Trivia * Ginger is shown to be afraid of spider-looking tree friends, even if they're friendly like Arac. * Raymond and Flaky's deaths are similar to Flaky's death in "From Hero to Eternity". * This episode proves that Lucy is far cuter than Huggly. * The piranhas are similar to Russell's pet piranha from "Something Fishy". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 83 Episodes